


random bts bs

by jixmins



Category: Jeon Jungkook - Fandom, Jung Hoseok - Fandom, Kim Namjoon - Fandom, Kim Seokjin - Fandom, Kim Taehyung - Fandom, Min Yoongi - Fandom, Park Jimin - Fandom, bts, random - Fandom
Genre: Other, Random & Short
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-06 04:35:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16381508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jixmins/pseuds/jixmins
Summary: random bts sht that goes thru my mind during my day





	1. 181022

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kim namjoon](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=kim+namjoon).



181022:

hoseok: *posts video of the eiffel tower*  
armys: *trends #HoseokIsGoingToJailParty*  
taehyung: shiit boy im tryna get stuck w that coochie *posts a video of him at the eiffel tower*  
armys:  
hoseok:  
taehyung:  
armys: #VopeIsGoingToJailParty


	2. 181022

jungkook: ayo wuss poppin my man numjun, i got that good good good banana milk, lesssgetttittt  
joon: *has left the chat*


End file.
